The present invention relates to a signal processing apparatus which is useful particularly, but not exclusively, for limiting processing or compressing process of a digital audio signal such as a PCM audio signal.
Recently, digital recording/reproduction of an audio signal in systems such as a compact disc, 8-mm VTR (video tape recorder) and a R-DAT (rotary head digital audio tape recorder) is being made for sound-quality augmentation purposes, whereas such systems are under situations to perform analog processing in limiting and compressing an audio signal, thereby resulting in deterioration of the audio signal. In addition, the analog processing can require a multiplicity of filters concurrent with a number of programs which control change and setting of the audio signal characteristic whereby the system becomes complex and costly, and further the use of many filters can cause sound intermission because of taking a long time for switching operation between the filters.